


pearl news

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polypearlsbomb, Polypearlsbomb2019, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Tv broadcasts, Wordcount: 100-500, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2019: Day 1Yellow and Blue Pearl gets a visitor in their broadcast studio.





	pearl news

“And that’s the end of our broadcast.” Blue said with a smile on her face. The pearl had been reporting news from all over the galaxy for the past twenty minutes, and by the view count, the gems watching seemed to enjoy it. “We’ll be back in two hours for more news. You’ve been watching Pearl News on the Blue and Yellow Channel.”

“Next up we have a fan favorite for many.” Yellow Pearl then said. “You all know her, and love her. The amazing entertainer that always makes gems laugh. It’s the one and only Spinel, and her amazing assistant, Pink Pearl!”

As she finished talking, she and Blue stood still for several seconds, making sure they did not move until the feed was cut for real, and the next show went on. As it was, both pearls let out a relieved breath as yet another broadcast was a success.

Before they could do anything else, they saw Pearl run towards them, and soon all three of them were in a huge hug, which caused all three to laugh.

“Blue, Yellow, you were as amazing as always.” Pearl said, clear pride in her voice. She was so happy that her girlfriends had found a calling after they were freed of serving the diamonds. She watched every broadcast she had the time too, and was always impressed, and happy, because she truly saw this was a thing Blue and Yellow actually liked to do.

“Pearl, we weren’t expecting you, when did you arrive?” Yellow asked.

“Indeed. We were so concentrated on the broadcast so we didn’t even notice you warping into the studio. This is a pleasant surprise.” Blue added.

“Well,” Pearl began. “I realized I had a lot of free time today, so I decided I was way overdue for a visit. How are you both doing?”

“Amazing, especially now when you’re here.”

“Indeed. We’ve got two hours until our next broadcast. We should catch up.”

“I’d love that. I’ve missed you two a lot.”

“Pearl, it’s only been a week. It’s nothing like 6000 years.”

“But yes, we’ve missed you too.”


End file.
